Elemental Dynasty
by Megachrisfan
Summary: With old enemies, new family and a brand new world will Kurt be able to handle all the power he has been given?
1. Chapter 1

_He was running, Kurt Hummel was running for his life. There was so much fog that he could hardly see in front of him; there were forests on both sides of the road he was running on, he just hoped he wasn't going to be hit by a car. Kurt had no idea what was going on, all he knew was to keep running. _

_After what seemed like forever he could see the end of the road; there was actually an end of the road sign. For some reason he had to keep going, he just had this feeling that he was needed somewhere, and that somewhere was beyond this road through the forest._

_As he kept going the space between the trees were getting smaller and smaller till he had to turn his body sideways to get past. Just as he took his next step he tripped on a rock. His legs hurt, his clothes were ripped, his very expensive clothes; as he got up and straightened himself up he noticed that he was no longer in the forest but in front of a huge gate. The gate was like one you would see in any gated community where million dollar mansions resided. The only difference with this gate was that it had four circular symbols on top, two to each door. Kurt recognised the symbols from somewhere but could remember from where. Before he could give the symbols anymore thought, there appearing out of nowhere in front of the gate was the one person he hated with all his heart...Sebastian._

Kurt was then startled awake by a loud annoyed voice. "Kurt, are you even listening to me?"

"Hmn." The boy in question was rubbing his eyes awake. This was his third hour sitting or more like sleeping, listening to Rachel Berry his best friend try to come up with an audition piece for her NYADA audition. "I am sorry Rachel, I know I told you I would help you choose a song but don't you think my time should used to figure out my song?"

"I told you Kurt that when we find my song, we can then look for yours." Rachel was clearly annoyed that he fell asleep on her.

Kurt was still startled by his dream and couldn't get Sebastian out of his head. He had no idea why the other boy turned up in his dream but he was doing his best to forget. Kurt was also in no mood to put up with Rachel's demanding ways. "I am leaving Rachel; figure out your own song."

"Oh no Kurt, you can't leave now, I still have four more songs I want you to hear." Rachel rushed over grasping Kurt's hands.

Kurt usually would have had a sarcastic comment to say then leave but he didn't have the strength to argue at this moment. "Okay Rachel, let's hear them."

"Ooo, thank you Kurt, you're the best." She stood up and went to get her next song ready.

It was another hour before Kurt was able to leave, of course they didn't get to choose his song but he didn't care. Still freaked out about the daydream, Kurt just wanted to go home have some dinner and talk to Blaine. Maybe Blaine would have the answers about his dream or at least would calm him down. His boyfriend was always able to calm him down. He knew if he just talked to Blaine then he would be able to make sense of the situation. With renewed strength he started his car and drove home.

When Kurt entered the Hummel-Husdon house, he could smell the delicious aroma of Carol's cooking. Tonight was lasagna; he knew that his dad and Finn would be happy as today was Monday and it was the one night that he and Carol agreed to let the 'boys' decide what to eat. As long as it wasn't greasy then he was okay with it, Kurt still worried about his dad's heart and health.

"Kurt, is that you?" Carol said from the kitchen. "Dinner will be another half hour."

"Thanks Carol." Kurt took his jacket off and hung t up on the coat rack. "How was your day?"

"Oh it was really nice." Carol answered when she saw Kurt enter the kitchen. "I had the day off so I got a lot done. You said you were going to Rachel's after school, how was that?"

"You know Rachel, it's all about her. Four hours helping her pick a song; we didn't even get to mine yet." Kurt started to cut some tomatoes for the salad.

"Well it was really nice of you to help her out. You are such a good friend." Carol gave Kurt a hug.

"Where are Finn and dad?" Kurt just noticed that there wasn't a sport game on TV or some shooting from those Xbox games Finns plays with Puck.

Carol started to clean up the kitchen from dinner preparations "Finn went and helped your dad at the garage and they will be back soon."

"Oh okay." Kurt nodded his head.

"I forgot to tell you that you got some mail." Carol got the plates out to set the table for dinner. "I put it on your bed, so you go up and take care of that while I will finish up here."

"Okay thanks Carol." Kurt washed his hands, grabbed his book bag and started up the stairs. He all of a sudden felt a chill down his spine. He shook it off and kept going. When he entered his room his noticed a letter sized envelope on his bed but ignored it to put his bag away. When all of his books were put away and his homework out on his desk to do later he turned to the letter.

He picked it up and noticed something weird. The letter had no address to or from. All it had was his name written in the centre. Also what was different was he could tell that there was something other than paper in the envelope. He opened the envelope with his left index finger and pulled out something that was small and made out of metal.

It was a ring, a silver ring with a round face the size of a dime. The face was smooth with nothing on it. What was going on, who would send him this? Kurt then noticed a little note that he missed on the floor. _'It must have fallen out of the envelope'. _He picked up the little piece of paper and read.

_My Darling Kurt_

_I am so glad to finally be able to give this to you. _

_It is time to come home._

_Your Grandmother_

As if right on cue, there was a knock outside his window that almost scared him to death. Outside looking into his bedroom from on top a tree branch was the person he never wanted to see again...Sebastian.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Glee**

**Chapter 2**

"Sebastian, what the hell are you doing?" Kurt opened his window to yell at the Warbler. "Are you becoming a stalker now?"

"Kurt, you need to come with me; it's urgent." The whole situation was just so weird. Sebastian seemed out of breath, like he has been running but what was weird was there was no snarky remarks or undertones in his voice that there usually was. It was like he was serious; it was like he was actually concerned.

After the whole Dave situation, Sebastian seemed to have stopped his evil ways but Kurt knew that there was only a matter of time before he was back to full force trying to ruin his life. There was no way Kurt was going anywhere with boy. "First of all, why would I go anywhere with you and second but most importantly, I do have a front door."

"We can talk about all this later." Sebastian then forced his way into the room from the window. The boy was a lot stronger then Kurt thought so trying to push him out the window didn't work. Sebastian then noticed the ring on his bed. "Good, you got your ring; put it on, pack what you want to take with you and I'll go get your trunk." Sebastian pulled out his phone and tuned on some sort of GPS.

Kurt ran to the door of his bedroom and shut it to stop the other boy. "This has gone too far Sebastian, I don't care if you go out my window or the front door but I want you out of my house."

"We don't have time for this, I was sent to come get you and that is what I am doing." Sebastian grabbed the ring from the bed put it in his pocket grabbed Kurt by the hand and started to pull him towards the window.

Kurt pulled himself out of the strong grip. "Who sent you?"

"It doesn't matter." He went to grab Kurt again but the other boy wouldn't let him.

"It matters to me." Kurt remembered the note that came with the ring "Was it my grandma?"

"Yes, now let's get going." Sebastian yelled and went to grab him one last time.

Kurt was actually scared and ran to the other side of the room. All of a sudden the room started to get colder; Kurt could even see his breath. "I am not saying it again; I am not going anywhere with you, so you and this supposed grandma that sent you and that ring, leave me alone."

Sebastian stopped in his tracks and looked around the room. "We have to go now. You have no idea how serious this is." Sebastian's phone rang, he answered it quickly.

Kurt couldn't believe this, Sebastian, the one who tried to steal and then blind his boyfriend, the one who tried to blackmail his friend and brother to win Regional's was standing in his room trying to get him to go with him. This was so unreal. Kurt could see that Sebastian was getting frustrated on the phone. "Can, you take that outside and leave."

Sebastian finished his conversation and looked really upset. "You are to pack everything you want to take with you and be ready by midnight; I will be back to pick you up." Kurt was ready to argue but the Warbler interrupted him. "Also try to find a trunk; it should be black with white symbols on the top." The boy then made his way to the window to leave. When he got out, he turned back to Kurt. "I am saying this as politely as I can, please do not tell anyone about this meeting, the ring or the trunk; especially your father."

"What does my fa..." Sebastian was gone and Kurt's head was reeling from everything that had happened; nothing made sense to him. Maybe this alleged trunk would have some answers. Kurt really didn't believe anything that came out of Sebastian's mouth but he was curious so he went up to the attic. Kurt was glad Carol liked a clean house so the attic was well organized and no dust was around.

As Kurt looked around the attack he could see stacks of boxes but no trunk. What Kurt noticed was one side of the attic was dedicated to his mother and all of her possessions, and the other side was for Finn's dad. It choked him up a little looking at some of his mother's things; like her clothes and her hand-held mirror. Before he could give up looking he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Tucked in behind a couple boxes he saw a black box. As he got closer he noticed it wasn't a box but a trunk. It was black with gold trim and white symbols covering it all the way around. The symbols were circular and had different triangle shapes inside.

"This must be it." Kurt had no idea how Sebastian would know this was here. Kurt tries to open the trunk but the lip wouldn't budge; he then noticed it had no lock. How was he supposed to open it? Kurt took a deep breath and sighed. Kurt was going to figure it out, he grabbed the trunk by a handle at one end and dragged it down the stairs and into his room. Before he could look more into it he heard the front door close. His father and brother must be home. Kurt then made a decision, 'who cared what Sebastian said', he was going to get some answers and hopefully his father had them.

Kurt uncharacteristically ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, knowing that would be the place where his father would be trying to get a taste of dinner. "Dad, I need to talk to you."

"Thank you Kurt, I had a good day. How was yours?" Burt said pointedly to his son.

"Sorry dad, welcome home." He gave his dad a hug. "Can we please talk?" Kurt saw his brother coming towards them. "Privately"

'Hey bro; heard you and Rachel picked your songs for NYADA." Finn said going over and grabbing a piece of garlic bread.

Carol slapped his had away. "Wait for dinner."

Burt smiled at his wife and step-son. "Sure Kurt, let's go to the den." Burt directed them towards the den, knowing if there was food Finn would stay close to the kitchen as possible. "What is this about?"

"I got some mail today." Even though Kurt had a lot of questions, he didn't know how to ask them.

"Oh, ya. Was it from NYADA, some more information?" Burt just couldn't help but smile.

Kurt could see the pride in his father's eyes and that made his so happy. "No but my audition date should be coming soon. It was a ring and according to the note, it was from my grandmother."

Burt stood straight up and ran to the Kitchen. "Carol it's time, get everything we talked about." His father then ran upstairs

Kurt followed his dad and yelled. "Dad, what's wrong?" This day was just getting more confusing. He found his dad in his room piling his clothes from his closet into a bag. "Dad, what are you doing? You're going to give yourself another heart attack." Not even caring that his clothes would be wrinkled from being pack this way.

"Kurt, we have to get you out of here, don't worry we all are coming too." Burt was still franticly packing his clothes and items into a bag.

"Why does everyone want me to leave? Dad, talk to me, what is going on?" Kurt grabbed his father's hand to stop him.

Burt sighed, knowing he had to say something. "I have to get you away from here Kurt, they are coming for you and they will take you away from me."

**AN: Please review and let me know what you think and what you want to see. I also wanted to know who do you think should come with Kurt other then Sebastian and Kurt's family? I was thinking Dave. Also this won't be focused on romance so just because Sebastian is a main character does not mean that he will get with Kurt.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Glee**

"Dad I have no idea what you are talking about, who will take me away from you?" Kurt could tell his dad was serious; maybe what Sebastian was saying is true. "Is this about Sebastian? I will tell you what I told him; I am not going anywhere with that guy."

"What do you mean about Sebastian?" Burt looked ready to kill.

"He came here after I got the ring in the mail, talking about me having to go with him. I told him no, he then got a phone call and left." Kurt didn't know how his day went from school to Rachel drama, now to this.

"How could this be, they have been following you for six months now." Burt's face was getting redder.

"Burt, where did you say the trunk was again because I can't find it in the attic?" Carol came in to the room out of breath.

Before Burt could say anything Kurt interrupted. "Oh do you mean this trunk?" Kurt pointed to the black trunk beside his bed.

"Kurt, where did you get that?" Burt was livid.

Kurt had never seen his father so angry before. "Sebastian told me about it. Why would he know about a trunk we had in our attic?"

"We will have to talk about this later, we have no time." Burt zipped up the bag he was packing for Kurt. "FINN"

Kurt's confused step-brother came in the room. "Yes Burt."

"I would like you to take that trunk over there by Kurt to the car, then start packing the car with all the bags your mother put at the front door." Burt left the room before anyone could disagree. They heard one last command from Burt. "We are leaving in 15 minutes, everyone better be in the car."

Finn ran out of the room carrying the trunk when Carol turned to Kurt. "I am sorry for all this Kurt. I know you don't know what is going on but I need you to trust your father."

"So you know what is going on?" Kurt was getting angry; no one would tell him what was going on.

"I am sorry Kurt but I don't think it is I who should tell you. Your father will tell you when he can." Carol left an angry Kurt in his room.

Before he knew it, it was time to leave. Kurt felt for some reason he should have listened to Sebastian and not told his father anything. Maybe he could have gotten some answers when he came back but now he wouldn't know. Kurt could tell that Finn was also frustrated with the events that had transpired. He heard the lecture that Carol had given her son about listening to Burt and to do what he says.

Through all this Kurt just now realized that he was leaving and it looked like he might not be coming back. Where would that leave him and Blaine? He needed to get a message to his boyfriend and let him know where he was going to be; the problem was that he had no idea where that was. Kurt took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Blaine's number when he saw that his father was distracted tying some boxes to the roof of the car.

"Hey Kurt." Blaine's voice was on the other end. "Did you miss me?"

Kurt smiled. "Of course I missed you but I need to tell you something."

Blaine was a little worried now; he could hear the panic in his boyfriends voice. "What wrong?"

"That's the whole thing, I have no idea." Kurt then proceeded to tell Blaine everything that had happened after he left Rachel's. "And now the car is being packed and we are on our way to god know where."

Blaine didn't know what to do, he did not what his boyfriend to go, he needed him. "Can you just ask your dad where you are going? Make sure to bring your laptop so we can Skype. Kurt we will find a way for you to come back; that's a promise."

Kurt sighed knowing that his father was ignoring him ever since they left his room. "He doesn't seem to want to talk to me right now but I will try."

Kurt built up all the courage that Blaine had given him and went to his father with Blaine still on the other end of the phone. "Dad, would you please tell me where we're going."

Burt looked at his son and saw that he had his phone out. "Who are you talking to?" Burt grabbed the phone out of his sons hand and hung up the phone.

"DAD, what are you doing, that was Blaine, I think he deserved to know where his boyfriend was going." Kurt yelled at his father.

"They could find us, or he is with them. You won't be talking to Blaine or anyone else from McKinley or Dalton again." Burt then put the phone in his pocket.

Kurt was now livid; no one was going to take Blaine away from him, not even his father. "What is going on? Who are 'they' you keep talking about? JUST TELL ME!"

Burt looked Kurt straight in the eyes. "Son, get in the car."

"TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON" Kurt started to feel a pressure in his chest.

"Get in the car Kurt." Burt repeated himself.

"NO, I won't until you answer my questions." The pressure in Kurt's chest started to get stronger.

His father went to grab him but as if on instinct Kurt waved his hand in an upward arc motion and two things happened; one, the pressure in his chest was gone and two, Burt flew fifteen feet and hit the neighbour's tree. "Oh my god."

Kurt was freaking out; he had no idea what he did or how it happened. "Dad, are you okay? I am so sorry."

Finn and Carol ran outside seeing Burt lying on the ground unconscious. "Dude, what happened, is it his heart again, I'll call 911." His brother got his phone out.

Carol was at her husband's side. "Finn put the phone away, it's not his heart." She looked at Kurt knowingly.

Before Kurt could say anything to explain himself, four black cars sped to a stop at their house coming from both directions of their street. Being a mechanic's son he knew cars and those cars were the 2012 Audi A4. Men and women in all black got out of the Audi and went to work. Some just stood there like bodyguards, some were holding one of their ears and talking like they were FBI. Kurt just turned and stood in front of his father and Carol, he also noticed Finn do the same.

Kurt then noticed Sebastian was among the intruders and it looked like he was barking orders like he was in charge or something. He was also dressed in all black just like the rest but what was different was the sword strapped to his back. "I want every house checked, if anyone saw what happened I want it taken care of." The man and the woman he was talking to quickly walked way to do what Sebastian said.

Sebastian then flanked by two supposed guards came over to them. The pressure in Kurt's chest was back. Finn stepped forward as if to protect him. "What the hell are you doing here Sebastian? I want to know what it going on?"

"This is none of your business, Hudson. I need to talk to Kurt." Sebastian sneered.

Finn puffed his chest out and narrowed his eyes. "You and your 'friends' here are to leave Kurt alone.

Kurt knew he had to do something. "It's okay Finn, I will talk to him. Maybe we can get some answers."

Finn looked at Kurt wearily. "No, I don't think that..."

"Please Finn; he might be the only one who knows what is going on." Kurt begged his brother.

"Okay" Finn then turned to Sebastian. "I will be watching you. He then went to stand by his mother and Burt.

Kurt could still feel the pressure in his chest building. "Now I want to know what is going on and I want to know now." He ignored the two burly men who accompanied the warbler.

Sebastian ignored his question "I see you didn't listen to me and you told your father."

"Why should I have done anything you asked after everything you have done?" Kurt couldn't believe that Sebastian thought he would listen to him.

"I know what you think of me, but what is important right now is coming with me." Sebastian knew Kurt wouldn't come with him; it was obvious from the moment he stepped through the other's window. He really couldn't blame him after everything he had to do these past months. There was only one thing he could do now. He motioned to the two men beside him.

"No powers are to be used." The guards nodded and went straight past Kurt and grabbed Finn and Carol. Sebastian voice went from regular rude and sarcastic to a serious firm tone. "I have orders not to hurt you so maybe this will work. You come with us or they get hurt."

Kurt not even thinking ran over to the guard that was holding a crying Carol and started to pulling on his arm and kicking him. Finn was trying to get of the man's grip as well but nothing the two boys were doing worked.

Another car came barreling down the street and almost hit one of the guards that were standing by the black expensive cars. Kurt noticed it was Blaine's Ford. Blaine rushed out of the car but before the curly headed boy could reach his boyfriend he was grabbed.

The pressure in Kurt's chest went wild, more then when he was angry at his father. He was shaking. He couldn't stop himself, again his body took over and his arms pushed straight out. A huge blast of wind shot out of his whole body. There were screams and glass breaking; Kurt looked around and saw the destruction he caused. The people in black were laying on the ground some unconscious some slowly getting up, trees were snapped in half, the windows of houses on the street were completely shattered and even some of the cars were tuned over. It seemed the wind was like a pulse that shot out 360 degrees from his body because when he turned around it looked the same as it did in front of him.

He was freaking out again, He saw that Carol and Finn were okay and getting up so he went and looked for Blaine. Sebastian stopped him. "Can't you see we need to come with up, we know how to help. If not for your safety then think of the people you love."

Kurt was going to ignore Sebastian but when he took another step forward, he got a blinding pain in his head. Before he passed out all he heard was Blaine's voice. "KURT."

A/N: Please review, I would love to get your opinion and suggestions.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Glee.**

Kurt felt himself waking up, his eyes were still closed and his body hurt all over. He didn't know how long he was passed out for but he knew he wasn't outside anymore. He was on a bed and could hear voices in the room. He decided to pretend he was still out and kept his eyes closed.

"I don't think we should be in here." The voice was female and quite but not that she was whispering but naturally like she was shy. "Sebastian said he needed his rest."

A male answered the girl. "Elora, we have the right to be here. I don't care what 'Lord Sebastian' has to say."

So the females name was Elora, Kurt thought that was a pretty name. "Shhh, don't let anyone hear you talking like that Rhys."

"I don't care what people have been predicting; he is acting like he has already been chosen." The boy that apparently was Rhys sounded just like he did when he talked about Sebastian.

"He has known him longer then us; he was the one who brought him back." Kurt could hear a little hero worship in her voice. What did anyone see in Sebastian? He is such a bastard most of the time.

"I could have done a way better job." Kurt could tell that Rhys was a little miffed that Elora defended Sebastian. "No one would have ended up in the hospital." Who was in the hospital? Kurt then remembered what had happened; what he did to his father, to the whole street. He started to get pressure in his chest again but as soon as it came he felt a soothing liquid shoot up his arm and the pressure was gone.

"Come on Rhys, who could have known that Kurt was so strong that he didn't need his ring so soon. You usually need ten years of training to be that good." Kurt then remembered the ring that his Grandmother sent him. That is when this all started.

Kurt then heard the steps of someone else coming in the room. "I wouldn't let anyone hear you call Kurt by his first name." The annoying voice of Sebastian got his blood boiling.

Rhys started to yell. "You are such a hypocrite Sebastian. What gives you the right to call him Kurt then?" Kurt has no idea why using his first name was a big deal but he wasn't going to stop Sebastian being yelled at to ask.

Kurt could even hear Sebastian smirk. "Like I told the council and the press, on the mission Kurt and I had become friends so I think I have the right to call him by his first name." All Kurt could do was laugh.

"What was that?" Elora quickly asked

Kurt then realized that he laughed out loud. He guessed he was found out so he might as well open his eyes and ask for some answers. So Kurt opened his eyes and started to sit up, he looked around and saw that he was he guessed was a hospital room being stared at by three teenagers his age. The room was like no hospital he had been in. The room was huge, there were hard wood floors, expensive looking couches, side tables and lamps; it was kind of like a hotel suit. The only reason he could tell he was in a hospital room was the hospital bed he was in and the equipment that was beeping beside him; there was even an IV drip that was attached to his arm.

One of the teens standing beside Sebastian that were staring at him was female with long with blonde hair in a ponytail; she had on an expensive navy blue matte jersey work dress with ruffle detail. Kurt guessed she was Elora.

The other that was with Sebastian was Asian; around five foot nine with short messy stylish black hair. He also had on expensive clothes, a light green button-up shirt with black pants. He was of course Rhys.

As he was sitting up he hurt all over, he felt like he was hit by a car. Sebastian still in his black clothes and sword came over to help him. He was too hurt to deny the boy. "Kurt, take it easy, you have been through a lot."

"Well, whose fault is that now?" Kurt stared pointedly at Sebastian. "I want to know once and for all what happened. Where is my family, my father, Blaine?" For some reason the fluid that was being injected from the IV was not letting him yell like he wanted.

Both Elora and Rhys stood at attention and bowed their head but before they could speak Sebastian interrupted. "Don't worry, everyone is being looked after. The healers checked everyone over and no one else was hurt."

Kurt was relived a little. "Are they here? Tell them to come in, my father must be worried." Kurt knew that his father must be having a hard time, after everything that happened to his mom and then his stay because of his heart attack, his father didn't like hospitals.

"I am sorry Kurt but that is not possible. They..." Sebastian seemed to be thinking of what to say next. He was hiding something.

"Just tell me Sebastian." Kurt now hated that he could yell at the boy who had caused all this.

Sebastian turned to the others in the room. "You two may leave." Kurt could tell they didn't want to but Sebastian stared them down. "Go tell the healers that Kurt is awake." They listened and left.

Sebastian pulled up a chair beside the bed and sat. "I think I already have said too much, I would tell you if I could but I can't. Don't worry; all will be explained soon." Sebastian put his hand on Kurt's shoulder to comfort him but Kurt pulled away.

"I know you hate me for everything that happened back in Ohio but I want to tell you that I am sorry and I had reasons for doing what I did." This man beside his bed was no longer the Sebastian he knew. It was like he just took of a mask and now was a whole new person.

Kurt knew Sebastian was being sincere and was telling the truth about being sorry; he just didn't know if he could trust this change. "Why did you lie to the others that we were friends?"

"There is some politics that are in play right now, you will understand soon so I know I don't have the right to ask you this but can you not mention that you hate me or anything that involved you, me and Blaine?" Sebastian bowed his head.

"This is all too much right now, if it wasn't for this IV, I would be freaking out. I don't know what I can promise." Kurt looked at the new version of his enemy.

"If you go along with what I say when some people come in here, I will make sure you get the answers you are looking for. After that I won't hide anything from you and I will be totally honest." Sebastian was now pleading.

Kurt just nodded, and then he remembered something that Sebastian had mentioned. "You said 'back in Ohio' not 'here in Ohio', where are we?

The door then burst opened and Sebastian stood quickly at attention just like Rhys and Elora did before. Through the door came the most beautiful older woman he had ever seen. She had short blond hair, pearls on her ears and neck and she had on a pink political suit that gave her this aura of power. Behind her came Elora and Rhys and then some of the guards in black he remembered from back at his house.

The beautiful woman came over to him. "Hello Kurt. I know this situation must be tough of you." Kurt nodded. "I want to let you know that I am here for you if you need anything and I hope we can get to know each other better."

Kurt looked at Amanda and saw the biggest smile and kind eyes. "I am sorry if this sounds rude but who are you?"

"I am so sorry Kurt. My name is Amanda De Terra." She took one of Kurt's hands. "I am your grandmother."

**Please Review**

**A/N: I got some of the names I have and will be using from the Trylle book series.**


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt didn't know what to say, he just sat there staring at the woman who called herself his grandmother. Kurt thought back to his childhood and realized that he never knew his grandparents from his mother's side; he didn't know his father's parents but he knew they died. He remembered going to his grandma Hummel's funeral.

It was that moment that Kurt decided to speak. "I am sorry Ms. De Terra but how do I know this is true?" Just because there was a possibility doesn't mean he believed her.

"I thought it might take some evidence for you to believe me." Amanda opened her purse and pulled out two pictures and handed them to the young man in the hospital bed. "This is all I have now but if you need a DNA test done then I am happy to do so."

Kurt looked at the images in front of him. One was of a younger version of Amanda in her twenties holding a little baby wrapped in a pink blanket. The other was with Amanda older, in her fifties sitting beside the person that is always on his mind, the person that he tries to make proud of him every day; it was his mother. His mother had long brown hair with the most beautiful blue eyes; it was like they were glowing. He then noticed it; his mother was holding a little baby, this baby was wrapped in blue.

"That is you the day we brought you home." Amanda noticed what Kurt was looking at.

Tears started to form in his eyes; this woman was a connection to his mother. Could he get close to this woman? He still had a lot of questions, like where was he and when could he see his family and Blaine? And what happened on his street? It might even be better to be here right now, it would keep everyone safe, he was dangerous. "I still have some questions."

"Of course, could my grandson and I have a few minutes alone please?" Amanda asked in a sweet tone but the room knew it was more a command then a question.

The rest of the occupants in the room including Elora and Rhys bowed a little and left all but Sebastian. "I am sorry Ma'am but I think..."

"You will do well to know you place Lord Ignis." Then it looked like Amanda and Sebastian were engaging in a staring contest. It seemed like they were communicating somehow.

"I am sorry for my insolence, it will never happen again." Sebastian then bowed and turned to Kurt. "I am sorry I am not able to be here for this, I promised that I will be jsut outside the room if you need me."

Kurt still didn't know how to deal with the new Sebastian but he decided to be nice for now. "It's okay, I think me and my...grandmother should talk in private." Sebastian nodded and left the room.

Amanda sat down on the end of the bed. "I know this has been a troubling time for you so I am going to explain all I can." Kurt nodded.

"Do you remember what happened earlier tonight on your street and how air shot out from you and destroyed some things?" Amanda asked.

"Ya" Kurt bowed his head in shame, he still felt guilty for what he did even though he didn't know how he did it. "I got really angry at my father first, he wouldn't explain to me what was going on. I started to get this pressure in my chest, my hand then moved on its own and somehow he flew right into a tree. He is okay right, I was told he was but no one tells me the truth anymore, I just hope he is alright..."

"Burt was not injured, and he has been released by the healers after an extensive check up." Amanda interrupted her grandson. "I also want you not to blame yourself for what happened, if anything, blame me. I should have realized that you were powerful, your mother and father were too."

"What do you mean powerful? So I have powers now?" Kurt was confused.

"Yes, we are what humans might call Elemental but the word we use is Magi." Amanda explained. "Our race is able to control the elements Earth, Air, Water and Fire. There are others but those are the basic ones."

"So I am not even human." Again the IV was working hard not letting Kurt get angry. He couldn't believe it, he wasn't even human. Kurt never thought there were other beings out there, it was just so impossible to imagine. He was a Magi, he could control air he guessed from what he did earlier. Then he couldn't stop thinking of all the times the kids bullied him for being different, for being gay. Now this was just something else they could torment him with. "I guess the kids were right, I am a freak."

Amanda stood straight up, the ground shook a little but it stopped after she closed her eyes. When she opened them they were blazing green. "Do not ever say that again young one. You are not a freak; you come from a long line of powerful Magi, do not be ashamed. You are Prince Kurt Hocking Aeris Mangus and don't you forget it."

Fear was one emotion that the IV let him feel and it was rolling off him in waves. This nice woman turned from a kind grandmother to Amazon-like woman who could kill you with one look. Amanda saw the fear and she calmed down. "I apologise Kurt, as you can see our emotions affect our powers. I am not angry at you, I am just angry at what you had to go through with the humans."

"I understand, I figured that is why I am hooked up to this IV, it is stopping me from getting angry." It finally seemed like he was getting some answers, even if the answers he was getting changed his whole reality.

"When a Magi turn eighteen they are given a ring, that ring is used to access their powers. Once the ring is put on it will show a symbol that will tell us what element the user has control over." Amanda lifted her right hand; on her middle finger was a ring that looked like the ring that Kurt had gotten in the mail. The only difference was there was a symbol on the face where Kurt's was blank. The symbol was a circle with an upside down triangle with a line going through the centre. What really caught Kurt's attention, was that it glowed green. "The symbol states that I control the element Earth or De Terra. Sometimes when a Magi is powerful enough he or she won't need a ring to use their powers when their emotions and strong. Your mother and father were such cases and now you. We have you on a low dosage of Alprazolam, it reduces the chemicals that cause anxiety and anger. We would have had someone use their abilities to calm you but I thought you wouldn't understand without us talking first."

Before he could think about how even here in a different race he was different he remembered something that his grandmother said, did she just call him a prince? "I think I understand what you are saying but why did you call me prince?"

"I really did not want to get into this tonight but I see I am going to have to explain." Amanda sat back down and sighed, this was a huge burden that she was placing on her grandson, which is why wanted to wait to the last possible moment. "Here in Natura and other Magi cities across the world we do not follow Human laws. We are a Monarchy, and in this system I am Queen."

"So my mother was a Princess?" Kurt's eyes winded in realization.

"Yes, and therefore you are a Prince and Heir to the throne." Amanda took her grandson's hands again in hers. "I didn't want to put this on you so soon, it can be a hard life sometimes, and your mother left and took you because of it."

"So Sebastian is a real Lord?" Kurt remembered that they call the Warbler Lord.

"You know the sword that Sebastian is carrying on his back." Kurt nodded at the Queen's question. "Well tonight his father died and since his family is Nobility and the head of Domun Ignis or the House of Fire the title of Lord transferred to Sebastian. The title comes with a decorative sword."

Thinking of Sebastian's father made him think of his. "What about my father, why isn't he here, you said he was powerful, why isn't he the one to explain everything?" Kurt didn't see why this was kept from him; his father had eighteen years to tell him.

The Queen, still holding his hands closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I do not know how to say this Kurt but Burt Hummel is not your father."


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Glee**

Kurt's fore-arm killed with pain after he ripped out his IV and tried to stand up off the bed. "I am not going to sit here and listen to this." He wasn't as angry as he should have been because of the chemicals in his system but that doesn't mean he would stand for anyone lying about his family. His legs were a little shaky when he stood but he was able to stand on his own.

"Please listen to me Kurt." Amanda rushed over to her grandson when he tried to leave the room. "I am telling you the truth."

"You had me going there for a moment." Kurt made sure he was out of the Queen's grasp. "Everything you were saying seemed crazy but somehow made sense, but now I know you are lying."

"I know finding this out must be painful but please let's just talk about this." Amada was debating if she should call someone for help; Kurt without the IV or his ring could be very dangerous; he already proved that earlier tonight.

"Who are you people? What do you want from me?" Kurt went for the door but Amanda waved her hand and the door locked. Kurt couldn't open or unlock the door no matter what he tried.

"After you were born your mother made the decision that she did not want you in this life style and all the responsibility that came with ruling this kingdom. She wanted you to have a normal life and knew that if you grew up here that wouldn't be possible, so she left." Amanda could tell Kurt was having a hard time keeping his emotions in check without the IV but he was listening so she continued.

"Elizabeth was always good at hiding her elemental signature so we couldn't find you and her. She obviously met Burt Hummel and married him. I felt it when she died, the whole kingdom did, we went on a search for you but because you haven't activated your powers yet it took years. When we found you we tried to be gentle, we sent in Sebastian to befriend you. Then what happened tonight happened."

"I don't care what you say, my dad is my dad. I know now why he wanted to take me and run." Kurt could feel the pressure again but now it felt natural; he knew the chemicals were gone from his system. "He said you guys would take me away from him."

The air in the room turned into a strong wind and started to spin around the room strong enough that the Queen had to hold on the end of the bed for balance. "Kurt, you must calm down."

"I won't let you keep me from my father." Kurt then turned and thrust his arm in front of him towards the locked door; a pulse of air shot out of his hand. As the air hit the door it exploded outwards in half off its hinges out in the hallway. Kurt and Amanda's eyes widened in surprise at what the young prince had done. The wind stopped and there was a sense of calm, like the calm after a storm. Sebastian who was waiting out in the hall, peeked his head in the room. "Should I call someone to clean this up?"

Kurt was glad Sebastian broke the uncomfortable silence but he had to roll his eyes at the comment. "I am leaving."

"No, please stay. Let Sebastian take you to our home and tomorrow I will make sure you see Burt Hummel." Amanda didn't know how she was going to let Kurt see Burt and keep him here willingly. "After everything that has happened you need your rest."

"I guess that would be okay." The only reason Kurt agreed was because he had no idea how to get back home or where he was. Kurt followed Sebastian who bowed to the Queen and exited the room.

"So, how did it go?" Sebastian asked as they walked down the hallway of the medical centre that looked a lot like a hotel. Kurt remained silent. "I am guessing by what happened to the door it didn't go well."

"You could say that." Kurt saying as little as possible.

"From what I gather you were told everything." Sebastian stopped them at an elevator and pressed the down button.

Kurt was reluctant to talk to Sebastian, he knew that the other was trying but Kurt still couldn't get what Sebastian did to Blaine out of his head. They entered the elevator and Sebastian inserted a key into the lock that was beside the G that represented the first floor. "This key will allow us to exit the service entrance."

"And the reason for that is?" asked Kurt

"I don't think you realise what impact you have being back." Sebastian wasn't sure how to explain. "You are the prince and heir to the throne; you are the next leader of our civilization. We cannot have any see you yet or Natura will be overrun with Magi and press."

"Let's just get to where ever you are taking me." Kurt didn't want to deal with anything right now, all he wanted was he family and Blaine but it looked like that wasn't going to happen tonight so he felt like shutting down.

They exited the building from the back and were met by some guards standing beside some cars that looked exactly like the cars he saw earlier tonight. There were three of them all in a row on the street. Sebastian led them to the car in the centre and one of the guards opened the back seat for them. "Thank You." Kurt said as he entered the car after Sebastian. Even though he had no idea where in the world he was he kept his manors.

They drove in silence, in a small motorcade; guards in the cars in front and behind them, not including the ones in the front seats of the car they were in. Kurt looked around as they drove; it was like a small city, there were stores and parks but because it was late night there were no people around. When they came up to a metal gate Kurt was in shock. Right in front of him was the same gate he saw in his daydream; with the exact same circular symbols on it; one symbol he recognised from The Queen's ring.

As the gate opened for them and they entered, Kurt saw the most beautiful stretch of land. There were hedges, flower gardens and sculptures all leading up to massive fountain in front of a huge palace, some would even say castle.

When the cars stopped in front of what looked like the steps leading to the main door, all the guards got out of the cars flowing in precision, you could tell they knew what they were doing. One guard opened the car door for him to exit and he did. Kurt felt like he was in a trance, he just followed Sebastian in the palace. It was all a blur from then on, being welcomed by the servants of the castle, being shown his humongous room or suite or being given some silk pajamas to wear to bed. Kurt just changed and got into the bed, when he laid his head on the pillow he was out like a light.

**A/N: This chapter was the hardest for me to write, I was good with the action at the beginning but when it came down to getting from the medical centre to the Palace, that took forever.**

**Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I do not own Glee**_

_**Warning –death by magic**_

"Good Morning, You're Highness." That is what Kurt heard as he roused his self from sleep. "We have a busy day ahead of us." There, busying around the room as Kurt opened his eyes. A young woman that looked to be in her twenties was standing at the end of his bed.

"May I ask who you are?" Before everything had happened if a stranger were to wake him up he would scream and call the police but now it seemed this was to be common place.

"My name is Divina Aeris; The Domum Aeris has selected me to be your personal assistant." She then waved her hand and the curtains opened to reveal the morning sun. "I hope I am to your satisfaction?"

"Who or what is Domum Aeris and why send me an assistant?" Kurt got out of the bed.

Divina was told by her superiors that the prince would need a lot of instruction about Natura and the Kingdom. "The Domum Aeris is what we call our clan, it means House of Air. You are part of our clan because you can control the element."

"So each element has its own clan?" He felt like he was going to be asking a lot of questions today.

"Yes, there are five clans. Domum Aeris which I already told you is the House of Air. Then there is Domus De Terra which is House of Earth, Domum Aqua which is House of Water, Domum Ignis which is House of Fire and Domum Lucis which is House of Light." Divina felt honored that she was chosen to help the young prince and she wasn't going to let her superiors down.

"And I am now part of The Domum Aeris?" asked Kurt.

"Technically you are part of all The Domum because you are a prince but we were told that you control air so that puts you in our clan." Divina explained. "You have meeting today at the clan building so we will be going there later."

Kurt then followed Divina to the other side of the huge room. She opened a door at the far side and walked in. When Kurt entered what he saw made him smile for the first time since he came to Natura; it was a huge walk in closet filled with not only his clothes that he either made or bought but new designer outfits for all occasions. "Just wow"

"I have pulled out some different items that have our clan colour yellow in them. It is an unofficial rule that we wear our clan colour somehow every day." She motioned towards a rack of clothes and a table of accessories. "It is not an official business day for you but you do need to look professional." She left the room so he could get dressed.

Again Kurt just went along with everything; he told himself that as long as he got to see his family then he would do anything. He picked out his yellow cardigan, black skinny trousers, white dress shirt, a skinny maroon tie and a pair of black dress shoes. He exited the closet and saw that Divina was using her powers to make the bed; the sheets and blankets looked like they were moving on their own. "Doesn't matter how many times I see something like that, I will never get use to it."

"When you start to do it, it won't faze you." When she finished she led Kurt out to his sitting room and to his eating area. On the table were a platter of cut up fruit and a basket of croissants. "I am sorry Your Majesty but you only have ten minutes to eat then we need to be on our way."

"No problem." Kurt sat down at the table and put some of the fruit in a bowl and started to eat. Divina made him a little nervous standing there and he was going to ask her to sit down and eat but he was done his food before he even thought of it. Kurt stood up and they were out the door to the rest of his life.

"You have failed me young one." A tall graceful man said as he entered a dark cell.

"I am so sorry master, please give me another chance." A young man in chains sat and begged. "I won't fail you again." The older man was so beautiful that it was hard to look straight at him; he power was so strong that his skin illuminated. There was only one other person in the world that did this to him and he lost him.

"You were supposed to bring him to me before the Magi got to him, now it will be more difficult." Black smoke started to roll off the master's body. "I told you to take him by force."

"I thought it would have been best if he came willingly. How was I supposed to know Sebastian was one of them?" It took all his strength to be strong and not use his power against this man that was his mentor and master.

The black smoke rolled across the floor headed towards the young man in chains. "What good are you if you can't even detect a stinking Magi?" The smoke started to take the shape of a hand. "Kurt is the only one who can save our race and you let him get away, now how are we supposed to turn him?"

"Master I am sorry, if you let me I can get him back." The young man was now on his knees begging. If he didn't get this second chance then he knew what was going to happen.

"If you couldn't do it the first time then how am I to believe that you will get the job done a second?" The hand of smoke slowly came towards the man in chains. "I think it is time to give someone else a chance, you were not the only one I sent." The hand wrapped around the prisoner's neck.

In the chains it was hard to fight but the young man tried his hardest. He could feel the smoke around his throat but he wasn't able to grasp it. "Please master, don't do this." Tears were streaming down his face.

"You are so weak; take your punishment like a man." The master then raised his hand towards the prisoner and slowly started to close it. The young man's eyes widened and he started to choke; he tried screaming for help but then started to cover his face. When he felt it was time the master quickly closed his hand and twisted.

The tall beautiful man then left the cell leaving Blaine Anderson dead.

_**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think. I am sorry for what I did to Blaine but it is all part of my plan.**_


End file.
